Fax ideas
by CrackHeadBlonde
Summary: Just some Fax ideas if you need a story. Please consider them.


So I decided to come up with story ideas because I have some good ones (in my opinion). I don't want to write them myself though because

No time

I'll forget about it

Not a very good writer

You can change the name and summary (I actually prefer you do) and I don't care about the rating. Plus all of them are FangXMax (obviously there in this archive) and I like Niggy better then Eggy but that's my opinion. BTW THERE ALL NO WINGS AND AU. At any time you can add more characters like Sam and Dylan and if there not in my summary you can add the main ones in there (Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, etc.)

-Circus

Max is the new one at the circus. What happens when things heat up with the fire eater? Will things get too hot to handle? (wow im a cheesy mess)

Max- Horse dance person. Y'know, the one who wears leotards and do like interpretative dance with the horse(s)? (23 yr/o)

Fang- Fire eater. He doesn't talk much cause his throat hurts a lot from the fire. (23 yr/o)

Angel- lion tamer (gettit?) (no?) (21 yr/o) (Angel and Gazzy are twins)

Nudge- tight rope/ high wire (22 yr/o)

Iggy & Gazzy – clowns (24 &21)

Jeb – ring master (hes nice) (42 yr/o)

Zip line-

Max is an adrenaline junkie, so when she decides to go zip lining in the Rockies of course she gets the really hot instructor right? But he doesn't talk much. (you can make this more exciting. I know its not a very good idea) (20 yrs/o)

Aquarium-

Max and Fang are best friends and room mates. Fang works at an aquarium. What happens when he has to bring home a sick baby penguin and keep it for maybe more then a year? (21 y/o)

Laundry girl-

What happen when Max's twin brother Iggy tricks her into being a laundry girl for an all boy's summer camp? Complete with sexist jokes, an awesome lake (zip line, slide, and blob), and a really hot mysterious guy that's a councilor for the 6& 7 year olds. (And Iggys a councilor too.).

*The youngest age at the camp is 6 years the oldest are 16, Max/Fang/Iggy are 18. Carson is 5 but he got to go to camp under special circumstances. He's in fangs cabin and they have a close relationship cause Carson has diabetes and Fang looks out for him. Plus Carsons parents are neglective. The camp is all summer long, June-August.

Horses-

Max is sick of her family. The abuse and pain is too much. So she takes her horse, Kryptonite, and runs and keeps on running. When she finally collapses in tears, Fang and his horse, Gambler, fin her. Fang takes her to his home and takes care of her with the help of his aunt. Can they bond through there love of horses? Or will things fall through the cracks? (you can keep the horse names the same or change them its whatever.) (17 yr/o)

Gymnastics-

Max the best gymnast in her region. When she goes to a month long competition in Florida will a certain beach volleyball player (Fang) distract her from her ultimate goal?

*the house she stays in is a beach house and has a perfect view of the beach volleyball courts. She practices on the beach sometimes and Iggy is Fangs beach volleyball partner. (19 yr/o)

A Notebook-

When Max finds a book of songs/drawings/journal entries she's intrigued. What about when she finds out Fang (last name) the singer dropped it while on tour in her home town? (18 yr/o)

Minds-

Max an Fang have known each other since they were six- well sort of. They read each others minds and communicate. Fang lives in Minnesota and plays hockey while Max is in Florida and does motocross. They help each other a lot and are best friends. But as they grow older its harder to be apart. (17 yr/o)

Country-

Fang and Max are best friends, although Fang is a country boy (horses, harvest, and country music) and Max is a city girl (credit cards, glam, and parties). What happens when Max's parents die and she has to live with Fang until college? What will these sophomores do? (Fang should be an southern gentlemen) (15 eventually 16 yr/o)

Together-

Just a story about Max and Fang living together as boyfriend/girlfriend. Prob a high T rating

Hunter-

Fang is a Aussie gator hunter who comes to the States to get more kills and tag as many gators as possible. So he goes to Louisiana. Max, the daughter of another gator hunter is learning the ropes. Can Fang teach her and maybe find love on the way? (yes fang has an accent.) (20 yr/o) (INSPERATION: Swamp People)

Puppies-

Max and Fang find pit-bull puppies on the side of the road. What will the best friends/ neighbors do? Take them of course! Will these scared, ferocious pups bring them closer? (17 yr/o)

These are more of the higher rated ones:

Hooters-

Max works at Hooters. So yes that includes knee highs, tight shorts and crop tops. Every night her ass gets slapped at least 3 times. When the chivalrous Fang defends her what will happen? (19 yr/o)

Plane-

Fang and Max end up sitting next to each other on a plane from California to France. What happens when they have a quickie in the airplane bathroom?

NO SHE WON'T GET PREGNANT I REFUSE TO HAVE IT.

Strip-

Max is a stripper for a strip club downtown. When Fang comes with his buddies for his birthday will there be a spark? The stripper and the business man, perfect no? (22 yr/o)

So Yeah. PM me or review if you want one. I'll reply "accepted" or "denied" don't take it personally I just want these stories to be good and ill have to check your other stories out first. Plus I want to make sure you wont quit. If you want more then tell me. Once some one has one of the ideas I'll delete it from the list.

THANK YOU FOR CONSIDERING.


End file.
